The legend of Tenshi
by inufluffy18
Summary: Four gods... Four priestesses... Each of these girls fulfiled their duties protected by their seven stars. Now a new priestess will find her way into the universe of the four gods. And she must save that world. When all she really wants to do is go home.
1. Chapter 1

The Universe of the four Gods:

The legend of Tenshi

Prologue

Four gods, four priestesses. Each with their own unique personalities. The priestess of Genbu. The priestess of Byakko. The priestess of Seiryu. And the priestess of Suzaku. Each of these four girls fulfilled their duties as priestesses, protected by their seven stars. Now, a new priestess will find her way, into the universe of the four gods. It's the beginning of a new battle, a time of darkness, and hatred. And a time of fear. And so, the story begins...


	2. It all begins

The Universe of the four Gods:

The legend of Tenshi

Chapter 1

I twirled my pencil on my fingers and sighed. I hate maths, I really don't get the point of it. It's more like a form of torture than a form of education. I looked over at my best friend Minako, and saw that she was as confused as I was. "Hey," I whispered to her "do you get any of this?" She shook her head, and I sighed again, leaning back in my chair. "Oh maaaaaaan, this is torture!" I didn't realise that I'd said it out loud, until my teacher called out my name. "Suzuki Mitsuko!" His voice boomed. I flinched. Oh man, was I in trouble. "Did you have something that you'd like to share with the class?" he questioned me, and I heard a few snickers from my classmates. "Uh, n-no, sir. I was just, uhhh..." I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. But before I could think of one, he lifted his arm and pointed to the door "stand outside for the rest of the lesson." I bowed my head and walked outside. After I shut the door behind me, a small smile escaped my lips. Hey, at least I got out of maths, right?

"Urgh, Suzuki, I can't believe you did that," Minako sighed in disbelief after class. "I didn't mean it, it was an accident!" I pouted. "Yeah, yeah, I know," she said in her, I've heard it all before voice. "I have to go to the library, wanna come with?" she asked. "Not really," I answered. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!" She grabbed my arm and started pulling me. "Heeeeey! I said I don't wanna goooo!" I whined. "Stop whining and come with me!" she said, and pulled harder. "Urgh, fine!" I sighed, giving in. "Yay!" she smiled as if she had just won a huge battle.

I looked up at the huge building and sighed. Just what I wanted to do with my afternoon, be surrounded by hundreds of dusty old books. "Come on!" Minako called from the library entrance. I sighed again and walked inside. "Urgh, it smells like dust and old people in here," I complained. "Stop complaining and help me find the book I'm looking for," Minako called. "Sure, what's it called?" I asked. "10 ways to help you find a boyfriend," she answered matter- of-factly. I blushed and stopped in my tracks. "I'm not helping you look for that," I refused. "Aww, why not?" she whined, "It's embarrassing!" I answered. "Pleeeeeaaaasssee?" She begged, and gave me the puppy dog look. "Uh, you know I can't say no to that look," I complained. "Soooooo....?" she started. "Fine," I finished. "Yay! Thank you Suzu-chan!" She smiled and hugged me.

"Urgh, Mi-chan! We've been searching forever! Can't we go home now?" I looked around, but I couldn't see Minako anywhere. "Minako? Mi-chan? Where are you?" I walked around the library searching for Minako. Urgh, why do libraries have to be so darn big? "Minako!" I called "Mina- Oof!" I bumped into someone, and fell and hit my head. "Ow! That hurt!" I cried as I rubbed my head. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" A women's voice asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," I smiled. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. She had a confused look on her face, and I realised that I had been staring. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare!" I apologized. She smiled, "don't worry about it. Now we're even." She stood up and offered me her hand, "here, let me help you up." I took her outstretched hand, and stood up. "Thank you." "Hmm, perfect. I'm glad it's you," she whispered so softly, I'm not even sure I heard it right. Before I could ask her what she meant, she walked off faster than I could catch her.

I stared after her, I didn't even know her name. I was about to start looking for Minako again, when I noticed something on the floor. I bent down to pick it up, it was a book, but it wasn't a library book. It must belong to that woman. I read the title of the book, "The Universe of the Four Gods?" I whispered to myself. I wonder what it's about. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I took a look, I convinced myself. I went to open the first page, when someone hit me from behind. "Suzu-chaaaan! What are you looking at?" "God Mi-chan! You gave me a heart attack!" I growled. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "Urgh, whatever. Did you find the book?" I asked her. "Yup! It's right here!" she answered, holding up a book. "Alright, hurry up and borrow it so we can get out of here." I told her as I slipped The Universe of the Four Gods into my coat.


	3. Meeting

The Universe of the four Gods:

The legend of Tenshi

Chapter 2

As we left the library, all I could think about was the book. "Hey, Suzu-chan, wanna come to my place?" Minako asked as she turned around. "Nah, I just want to get home," and take a look at this book, I finished in my mind. "Aww, come on. There's someone I want you to meet," she pleaded. "Alright, I'll go. But only for an hour tops," I sighed in defeat.

"Dad! I'm home!" Minako called out, as we walked through the front door of her house. "Hey pumpkin! I'm in the kitchen!" her father called out. Minako's mother died when she was two, so it was just her and her dad. "Suzuki's here too!" she told him. "Ah! Hello Suzuki," he smiled as he walked out of the kitchen. Hi Mr Hayama," I smiled back. "I've told you over and over again, call me Akira," he laughed as he ruffled my hair.

"Uncle Akira!" someone called out from the other room. "Oh! That's right! Suzuki, I want you to meet my cousin, Haru" Minako said, as a boy walked into the room. I looked at him, and I could feel myself blushing. He couldn't have been more than 17. "He's cute isn't he?" Minako whispered to me. I nodded. "Haru, meet my friend Suzuki," she grinned, gesturing to me. "Ah, so you're the famous Suzuki? Minako's told me all about you," he chuckled, and I glared at Minako. "It's nice to finally me you," he smiled, as I looked back at him. "Uh, yeah… It's nice to meet you too," I tried to smile back, and I was sure I looked like an idiot.

"So, Suzuki. What do you say? Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mr Hayama asked, turning to me. "I'd love to, but I'd have to call my mother first," I answered. My mother and father got divorced when I was nine, and I lived with my mother. "Already done! She said it was alright. And since there's no school tomorrow, you can stay the night," Minako smiled. "And how did you know I wasn't going to say no?" I questioned her. "Because you never do," she answered. I thought about that, and realised she was right.

"…And then she was sent outside for the rest of the lesson!" everyone laughed, as Minako told them how I was sent out of class for calling maths torture. Even though it's true. I quickly glanced at Haru, and saw he was doing the same thing. We both blushed, and looked the other way.

"What's that?" he asked, and I turned to see him looking at my coat. I looked down, and realised my coat was glowing. "I don't know," I answered, as I reached into my coat to find the source of the glow. I pulled out the universe of the four gods, to see that it was glowing. "Wha? What the heck?" I said, staring at the book. "A… book?" Haru said hesitantly. I opened the book, and started to read it.

"And thus the girl of legend opened the door to another world…" I started to read. "Whoa, you can read this?" Haru asked, looking from me to the book. "Of course I can, it's written in English. I answered him. Did he think I was an idiot? What had Minako been telling him? "No it's not," he said, looking at the book. "It looks like it's written in Chinese." I looked at the book again, it looked like it was written in English to me. "This is the story of a young girl who single-handedly…" I continued reading, "…gathered the seven stars of Tenshi…" "…and gained the power to make all her dreams come true." I looked at Haru again, and he nodded for me to keep reading. "The story itself is an incantation…" "…and whoever reads it gains the main character's power… "…to have their wishes granted." "This is because once they turn the first page…" "…the story will become real and begin."

I turned to Haru, "what's that supposed to mean?" "I don't know," he answered. Just then, a light flashed from the book. "Kyaa!" I screamed. "Suzuki!" Haru called out, and reached for me. "Suzuki!" I heard Minako and her father call as they ran into the room, right before I blacked out.


	4. A new world

The Universe of the four Gods:

The legend of Tenshi

Chapter 3

"Urgh, what happened?" I mumbled to myself as I woke up. "You're alright now," a soothing voice told me. "We found you blanked out in the middle of the city, and brought you here." Huh? Here? I opened my eyes, to see I was in a small house. A girl, who looked a few years older than me, probably about 19, was sitting on the edge of the bed I was lying on.

I sat up, and looked around, panicking. "Where am I?" I asked the girl. What happened? The last thing I remembered was that the book flashed, and then I blacked out. "Don't worry, you're safe. You're in my house, I live here with my sister." The girl answered me. I looked at her, and realised she was actually really pretty. "I'm Haruko," she smiled. "Uh, I'm Suzuki," I smiled back.

The door to the house opened, and another girl walked in. She looked about 18. "Ah, so she's awake!" she said, looking at me. She walked up to the bed, and sat down next to Haruko. "Suzuki, this is my sister, Narikin," Haruko smiled, gesturing to the girl. "Nice to meet you," Narikin smiled. "Yes," I nodded. Then I realised that both of the girls were wearing kimonos. Where was I? "So where am I?" I asked, trying to figure out how far away from home I was. "You're in the Konan Empire of course," Narikin answered.

"The Konan… Empire?" I said, in a state of shock. "Yup!" Narikin nodded. I jumped out of the bed, and ran out the front door. "No way," I whispered, when I saw what was in front of me. A large city, that looked like it was from a painting of ancient China. "No way!" I shook my head. "I was just at Minako's house! It's impossible!" I cried out. "Hey, are you all right?" Haruko and Narikin ran up to me. "I want to go home!" I cried, and another flash of light surrounded me.

I looked around, and realised my body was disappearing. "Suzuki!" Narikin and Haruko called. Then, it was like I was floating. "What's happening?" I whispered, and looked down to see Haru, Minako, and her father, staring at the universe of the four gods. "Suzuki!" They all called out. "Suzuki! Where are you?!" "I'm here!" I tried to call out, when a voice whispered in my mind. _**It is not time for you to return home just yet little one... **_And I was pulled away from the scene beneath me. "Wait!" I cried. "I want to stay!"

When I opened my eyes again, Narikin and Haruko were staring at me. "What just happened?" Narikin blinked in surprise. "I don't know. But, it seems strangely familiar," Haruko answered her, and Narikin and I both turned to stare at her. _**Trust them…**_ The voice flittered through my mind. And for some reason, I did. _**Come…**_ The voice whispered again, and my legs started to move with me telling them too.

"Where are you going?" Narikin and Haruko both turned to look at me. "Follow me," I heard someone tell them, and I realised it was me. I saw Haruko turn to Narikin, who shrugged, and started to follow me. Haruko looked at us both, and followed behind.

_**Here… **_The voice whispered, and I stopped walking. I looked around, and I stopped when I saw a shrine with a portrait painted on it. "This shrine is dedicated to the priestess of Suzaku, and her seven warriors, destined to protect her," Narikin read the writing engraved on the shrine. I turned to look at her, and realised that both her and Haruko were staring at the portrait of the priestess and her warriors, as if they were in a trance.

They both reached out to the shrine at the same time, but they were focused on two different people. Haruko placed her hand on the picture of a man, with a character written on his neck. "Hotohori," she whispered as she closed her eyes and smiled. Narikin put her hand on one of the other pictures, a man with a symbol written on his chest. "Nuriko," she whispered as she smiled and closed her eyes.

I looked closer at the two portraits, and realised, with a shock, that Narikin looked a lot like Nuriko. It was the same with Haruko, she looked a lot like the man she said was named Hotohori. All of a sudden, a bright light flashed, and surrounded Haruko and Narikin.

When the light disappeared, I looked at the two girls. They both seemed as if nothing had happened. Then I looked at Haruko's neck. "Haruko! You're neck!" I cried out. On her neck, was the same character that had been on the neck of the paining of Hotohori. I looked back at the painting, and gasped. The mark had disappeared off Hotohori's neck.

I then looked at the painting of Nuriko, and with another gasp, I realised the character had disappeared off his chest. I walked up to Narikin, and, peeking out from the top of her kimono, I spotted the character that had previously been on the painting. What had just happened?


	5. RESTART

**Reset**

I realise that this fic isn't too amazing, and I was thinking I could restart it since I still like the original idea. Would anyone be actually interested in reading the revamped version?


End file.
